


森罗万象

by FaustCrimson



Category: TFBOYS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustCrimson/pseuds/FaustCrimson
Summary: 设定：ABO/王俊凯A，刘北山A，小森O/年上警告：大坏坏小森，超级大坏坏王俊凯，工具人刘北山。复杂的三角恋，故事支线剧情部分涉及《少年的你》、千玺和舒淇的短片，可看作是架空在两个片子之外的平行故事我一看到小森这个名字，就想给他起名叫森罗。森罗万象的森罗，森罗地狱的森罗。爱上你就是坠入地狱。AO就是绝配！by我
Relationships: 凯千 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	森罗万象

**我愿消失于**

**你有病的任性里**

**——** **乔治·巴塔耶**

01.

好讨厌这个世界。

森罗躺在阳台上仰面朝天，双臂交叉垫在脑后，眯着眼感受风中令人不适的烟火味，这般想到。

黑街的空气永远弥漫着隐隐刺鼻的火药味和血腥气，潮湿的暗巷街角常年积着浑浊恶臭的污水。垃圾桶的垃圾堆得扑了出来，臭气熏天的发酵味只能引来蛇虫鼠蚁光临，如黑街里的人一样，在不见天日的墙角悄无声息地腐烂。

每天上演的都是重复的闹剧，连提都懒得再提，毫无一点新鲜感。只不过今天他拐上大路时，偶然发现了一些有趣的东西。

他翻身跳起，哼着愉悦的小曲踏着轻快的脚步下楼，拐进了这条街最热闹的一家酒吧。

02.

“凯哥，那一桌还要加三瓶酒。替我记一下咯。”森罗倚在吧台门口，咧开嘴笑着对酒吧老板说道。

“好小子，真有你的。”王俊凯照旧夸奖了一番，事实上他对小森的业务能力一直赞不绝口。

这个17岁的愣小子有着一副与圆滑阴郁的内心截然相反的好皮相，生得既周正又漂亮，仅从外表上看完全人畜无害，一派纯真简单的模样足够把这群喝酒纵乐的家伙耍得团团转，从而买下更多的酒。

有时候王俊凯也会感慨自己也很难分辨出他说的哪一句是谎话。大约这就是身为omega的能力，与生俱来令alpha为之倾倒的能力，生来就是要颠倒众生的。

小森是个omega。如果一个alpha有这份心思和技巧，多的是往上爬的机会。可惜了，是个omega。倔强漂亮的omega不应该在这片污秽丛生的地方绽放。

小森不该在这儿。小北也不该在这儿。

“凯哥。”想到曹操曹操就到。

王俊凯刚准备对着打卡上工的小北露出标志性的微笑，却见对方的嘴角多了几道崭新的伤口，那笑瞬间凝结在了唇边：“这是怎么了？又和人打架了？”

“唔。”小北不太爱说自己的事，即便面对发钱的老板也向来点到为止不愿多言，“今晚我负责哪个区？”

小北是个寡言少语的笨拙alpha，没有小森那样如鱼得水的天赋，干不了卖酒的活计，充其量只能当个打手看场子。

“你还是和小森一块吧，他在C区。”

“行，我看着他。”

王俊凯经营着市西黑街最大的一家酒吧，他在黑白两道都有些人脉，生意十分红火，自然少不了旁人的眼红。即便分不到一杯羹，见人出糗倒霉也是好的。这就需要打手保镖看护。

对于其他卖酒的伙计，他恐怕不会这般费心照应，但小森是个漂亮的omega，与其他beta或是alpha截然不同，不可避免地得到他的优待。而小北正好是个很正经的alpha，对omega向来敬而远之，由他来保护小森正合适。

不过……王俊凯若有所思地看着那对奇怪的组合。

或许该另外找人来保护小森。这个omega实在太过漂亮太过惹眼，哪怕是块石头，也被这绚烂夺目的张扬姿态引诱得软化了。

他端起酒盏，琥珀色的酒液顺着绮丽的灯光深入他幽邃的眼底。

余光尽头，明眸善睐的omega游走于alpha之间，犹如蹁跹于垃圾堆中寻找花蕊的蝴蝶。对方敏锐地发现有人在打量自己，毫不犹豫地望这方向瞧了一眼，然后抿着嘴漾开甜美的梨涡。

空气中似乎也漂浮着一层熏人欲醉的甜樱桃酒味。这令王俊凯不由呼吸一窒，含笑着颔首，随即转过身去。

小森并没有灰心丧气，事实上他的心情好上了不知多少，他拿起湿巾擦去了刚刚被蹭到的手臂，面对眼前这群醉醺醺的alpha也难得有了好颜色。

刘北山始终隐匿在黑暗中注视着这一切。敏锐的鼻尖清晰地闻到了一股子omega信息素的味道。不多，并不浓郁，却是恰当好处地诱人。那一点点星火般的气味就足以燎烧起整片乐园。

王俊凯的场子里向来不允许信息素四溢的情况发生，进来的客人无论是谁都得遵循这项规定。但森罗一直都肆无忌惮地靠自己的信息素卖酒，好像王俊凯也不介意他的僭越和违制，从没听说有人在他面前告成功过森罗的状。

他近乎是毫无底线地宠着这个omega，周围人中也多有暧昧的传闻。王俊凯应该喜欢森罗，森罗也不加遮掩地表示对王俊凯的好感——至少他在不卖酒的时候从没对其他alpha有过那样的和颜悦色。但他俩却迟迟不曾缔结伴侣。这是为什么？

小北不认为一个alpha的独占欲可以纵容别的alpha嗅闻自己omega的气息，这就与现下的认知相悖。他怎么也弄不明白，破天荒地产生了一丝没来由的烦闷，不过也很快意识到那并不是自己该操心的事。小北走上前去，一把抓住了企图从背后偷袭森罗的手。

小森皱了皱眉头，客客气气地对小北道谢：“谢谢。”

小北：“不客气。”

今晚的业绩远超标准，小森索性退了下来，和刘北山一道站在墙根，为表谢意还请了他一瓶啤酒。

“这个月你来的不是很勤，找到别的工作了？”他甚为随意地问道。

吃人嘴软，少不了要客气一番。刘北山含含糊糊地说道：“唔。换了个私人的工作。”

“那敢情好，成天待在这儿也是没劲。”小森灌了自己一口酒，目光始终徘徊于吧台附近。

正当刘北山以为话题就此结束时，对方又开口道：“是男omega还是女omega？”

“什么？”刘北山一时没明白过来他的意思。

“我是说，让小北哥你照看私人工作的，是男omega还是女omega？”小森歪着头揣测道，“应该是女孩，而且是那种好学的乖乖女。”

刘北山脸色冷了下来，他一把抓住森罗的手腕。吵闹嘈杂的背景乐中，穿杂着他冰冷如刀般的威胁声：“你跟踪我？”

“哪能啊。”小森不以为意地笑了笑，“路过。”

“别动她。”

“你是不是搞错了？”小森奇怪地问，“我是omega，她也是omega，我能对她做什么？”

刘北山被噎了个实在，他总觉得小森话里有话，但又琢磨不出味来，只得松开的手说道：“不是最好。”

“她叫什么名字？”

“不关你的事。”

“问问而已，不说就不说。”小森嘟囔了一句，摇着空酒瓶冲他抬了抬下巴算作道别，刚一转身便在心底嗤嗤地笑了起来。他抬起胳膊，嗅了嗅自己袖子上的气味，反反复复确认——还好，没有沾染上任何恼人的味道。

他不喜欢alpha的味道。除了王俊凯的气味，他谁的都不喜欢。

小森把空酒瓶往吧台一推，恰巧王俊凯从里间走了出来，猝不及防迎上了那唇角的笑意。

“那么开心，是听到什么有趣的事了？”

小森故作神秘地说道：“小北哥的八卦，凯哥你想不想听？”

王俊凯心说刘北山能有什么八卦可讲，随口道：“说来听听？”

“小北哥谈了个女朋友。”小森十分笃定地说道，“十四中的女omega，是个学霸，将来要考北大的那种。”

王俊凯敛起了脸上的笑意：“这样。”

“说来也对，就小北哥那副皮相，哪有女孩不喜欢呢。”小森敲了敲桌子，“再来一瓶，老板。”

“小孩子不该喝那么多酒。”王俊凯收起了空酒瓶。

“我今晚都帮你卖了好几万了，多卖我一瓶怎么了，又不是不给钱。”小森说笑着翻上了桌子，侧过身低头与王俊凯故作赌气似的说道。

王俊凯并没有察觉异样，只是觉得先前的那股甜樱桃酒味变得愈发浓郁了。

“你又来这招？”

“讨生活不易啊。”小森慢吞吞地说道，“他们可吃这招了。”

“没有alpha能扛得住这个。”王俊凯哑然失笑。

“说不准。起码小北哥就没什么反应，到底是有了心上人。”小森感慨着，随后玩笑似的开口，“凯哥你也是个alpha，你能扛得住这个吗？”

王俊凯没有回答，只是跟着笑了笑，并不反感这样的调侃。小森大着胆子凑得更近了些，状似无意地遮住了王俊凯的身影。他知道刘北山在往这儿看，而王俊凯却浑然不知。

远处的刘北山默默目睹了全部过程。Alpha与omega之间亲昵的调笑，暧昧的距离，此时此刻在他的视野里，他们就像一对亲密的爱侣正无所顾忌地接吻。

03．

森罗初识王俊凯的时候才15岁。黑街的孩子们发育都晚，对第二性征的认知少之又少，基本理所应当地以为自己是再普通不过的beta。所以当森罗突然在街上发情时才后知后觉地意识到自己竟然是个omega。

黑街鱼龙混杂，前途无望的人更多的像是被本能支配的野兽，为了生存在看不见的角落里讨生活，浑浑噩噩地过着每一天，连幻想未来都是一件奢侈的事情。他们根本不会在乎法律上对omega的严格保护，被原始欲求驱使着追寻发情omega的信息素而来。

在黑街长大的森罗也不是什么人都能碰一碰的。他倚靠着随身携带的匕首让几个莽撞的alpha吃足了苦头，但发情期的omega体质孱弱，嗅到alpha的信息素后的大脑更是败下阵来叫嚣着渴求交媾。好在灭顶绝望之际，路过的王俊凯如救世主般解救了他，给了他抑制剂，给了他安全的房间渡过后续几天难熬的发情期。

森罗满心欢喜地以为对方会标记自己。他在那次噩梦般的意外之后对几乎所有alpha的气味厌恶至极，唯独能接受王俊凯的。可那个笨蛋alpha已经待在王俊凯身边了。

心仪的alpha身边有着另一个alpha。这是森罗眼中可笑又滑稽的浪漫故事。值得庆幸的是骄傲的alpha们不会容许自己有任何的退让和谦卑，王俊凯是，刘北山亦是。他们对此闭口不言，也未曾向对方敞开心扉。

笨蛋alpha们。

森罗暗自不屑地撇嘴，不动声色地在王俊凯身边留了下来，一点点靠近，再看着另一个人因为那些磨人的念头一点点远离。

不过，王俊凯始终不能完全放下刘北山。

某天晚上，在目睹王俊凯接了电话匆匆离开后，森罗更加笃定这点。能让王俊凯撇下店离开的人不多。不到万不得已，刘北山也不会打来求救的电话，一定是发生了什么人力无法抗拒的突发事件，他才急于寻求王俊凯的帮助，更有甚者恐怕这桩事都不完完全全出自他本身。

他坐在角落里安静地注视着一切，忽然预感到这是千载难逢的机会。

那天王俊凯回来的很晚，早上五点多才从外面归来，眉眼间全是倦色。他看到等在逐渐冷清酒吧里的小森正支着头在柜台后打瞌睡。

“凯哥，你回来了。”小森睡得不安稳，身为omega的警惕性令他无法在任何没有上锁的房间里睡得踏实。王俊凯稍一接近，他就醒了。

“嗯。”王俊凯应了一声，“回去吧，今天提前打烊。”

“哎？”

“没什么事。你先回吧。”王俊凯再三说道。他守口如瓶，并不愿和小森分享刚才的事情，心中烦闷的很，只想一个人待着静一静。

小森倒也乖觉，不想存心惹他不快，拿了钱后乖乖地从酒吧里退了出来。他伸了个懒腰，慢悠悠踱到巷口吃了碗豆花，决意到十四中附近转转，没准还能打探到些什么。

回到自己房间的王俊凯可没有这样的闲情逸致。他摩挲着自己冰冷的手掌，一想起晚上发生的事就觉得心口无端地刺痛。

他找了小北一晚上，好说歹说，小北也不肯从藏身的地方出来，只是在电话里反复强调自己杀了人，不想牵连他。若有警察上门询问5月31日他在哪儿，请说一晚上都没见过他。明明那天他在酒吧里待到10点多才走。

王俊凯吃了一惊，忙问起小北究竟杀了什么人，或许自己可以帮忙处理。然而无论他怎么说，小北都铁了心不肯透露分毫。

想了想，能让小北这么豁出去的，大约只有那个女孩。小北不是不懂，他只是不爱。

可即便如此，王俊凯自问也无法放任他不管。

王俊凯拿起手机拨通另一个号码：“喂，我是王俊凯，接下来一段日子你每天都要给我预留一个船位……”

04．

十四中的确发生了一件大事。

高考前夕，一名极有希望高中名校的学生被人杀害埋尸在城外的工地里，因暴雨冲刷才被人发现。刘北山的“女朋友”则成了犯罪嫌疑人，被带入警局接受问询。

森罗咬着路边买的冰棍，结合之前的种种细节琢磨起整件事情，倏得笑了起来。

也不知道那个笨蛋alpha藏身何处，他应该没有那么大的胆子还跟在那个女omega后头。仔细想来，刘北山不会离开黑街。他除了黑街外无处可去。

没过几天，刚开业的酒吧里便来了一位意料之中的客人。

小森望着坐在角落里的陌生人，对着刚来到吧台面色不虞的王俊凯说道：“凯哥，条子来了。在那儿坐着呢。”

王俊凯努了努嘴：“帮我一个忙，小森。这事只能托付给你了。”

“你说。”

“休息间里有一只包，拿上它去我家，带上小北到码头报我的名字，随时可以登船离开。”

小森一怔，随后不慌不忙地点了点头：“我知道了。我会把小北哥安全送上船的。”他绕到吧台后头准备从休息间离开。

临别前王俊凯一把拉住他的腕，轻轻地捏了捏他的掌心：“万事留神。”

“明白。”

森罗掩上休息室的门，抚摸了下被王俊凯触碰的手心，正欲推开后门离开，无意中瞥见王俊凯搭在躺椅上的牛仔外套。他想了想，把自己的皮衣脱了下来，换上了王俊凯的外套，将兜帽一扣拎着包小心溜了出去。

没想到刘北山竟然躲进了王俊凯家中。不过也是，以王俊凯的手腕在黑街护佑一个人不算什么难事。可死去女孩的父母颇有势力，种种证据不由分说地指向了刘北山。如今警方上门问询，说明已经怀疑到他们身上了。

森罗心绪复杂地想着，一路小跑往外赶。阴湿狭窄的小巷里充斥着远处舞厅酒馆台球场吵闹的喧嚣声。他的脚步越来越快，越来越快，凌乱的步调与杂乱无章的心跳声近乎同步。

他没有选择先去找刘北山，而是自行摸索一条去码头的小路。黑街不知什么时候多了些生面孔，看来酒吧里的那人并不是唯一一个。他迅敏躲避着警察的监视，不为人所察觉地游走于错综复杂的黑暗巷中，熟知每一条岔路各自通向何方，一如熟知自己的掌纹。

此地距离港口不远，并没有发现任何可疑之人。还差两个巷口就可以抵达了……快要经过拐角时，森罗突然顿住脚步，默默地藏身暗处冷静地注视前方。

05.

外面的门被敲响了。小北本不想作答，奈何门外传来了熟人的声音。

“小北哥，是我。”是森罗。

小北泛着嘀咕，心想许是王俊凯派人来传话，懊恼自己应该留下一部手机接听王俊凯的来电。他悄悄地靠近大门，从猫眼里窥探外面的情况——还好，只有森罗一个人。

他迅速打开门将人拉了进来，还没来记得开口询问，便瞧见森罗身上穿着一件王俊凯出门时的外套。而在那淡淡的樱桃酒味信息素里，赫然掺杂着一股子沉静的乌木味。

是王俊凯信息素的味道。

Alpha排斥另一个alpha的信息素。寄居王俊凯屋檐下的这几日里，小北一直谨慎小心没有泄露分毫的气味，却将王俊凯的味道牢牢记在了心里。可眼下，这个气味出现在了另一个娇软甜美的omega身上。

他还是没有标记他。可omega浑身上下都充满着alpha强势的气息，一目了然地彰显着自己的所有权，时刻萦绕不去。

刘北山轻轻吸了口气，警惕地沉声道：“你来干什么？”

森罗也不恼，晃了晃手中的背包：“你还有什么东西要带走的，一并装上。凯哥让我带你去码头。他要你乘船走。条子已经找上门来了。”

刘北山沉默了半晌，委以信任地点了头：“我知道了。这就跟你走。”

在对方不言不语的半分钟里，森罗早已将屋内所有快速扫视了一遍。刘北山的卧具随意地铺在沙发上，王俊凯的卧室门关着，看来他们并没有睡在一张床上。再瞧瞧眼前alpha身上的衣服，没有一样是王俊凯的。

他对这个结果甚为满意。所以当刘北山再度发话时，脸上甚至浮现了些许关切的笑容：“凯哥会处理好一切的，你安心走吧。”

小北狐疑地觑了他一眼，背上背包，又将帽檐往下压了压，这才跟着森罗一起走了出去。

看得出森罗做足了准备，带他走的是与平常去码头截然不同的一条僻静小路，一时间畅通无阻并未被任何人发现。

“明明不是小北哥你的事，为什么要替别人扛下杀人罪呢？”小森状似无意地问道。

刘北山误以为是王俊凯将事情抖露了出来，联想到他二人之间的关系没有多加怀疑，只冷淡地说道：“你太干净了，你不懂。”

“谁说我不懂。小北哥你喜欢那个女omega是不是？”

“这不关你的事。”

“你老这么拒人于千里之外，会错失很多东西的。”森罗慢悠悠道，“其实，凯哥曾经对你有好感。”

他特意咬重了“曾经”二字。

刘北山不明白他说这话意欲何为，干脆沉默以对，只是免不了心中纳闷：王俊凯喜欢我？

“可是小北哥你的世界太广太大啦。”森罗微笑地补充道，“你不会甘心待在这一隅之地，注定是要往外面去的。但凯哥不是。你和我们不是一路人。”

“你究竟要说什么？”刘北山最烦这些弯弯绕绕不着边际的话，言语间已经有了几分愠怒。

森罗停下匆忙的步伐，压低了声音慢吞吞地向前走：“我在为你考虑。你一走了之，看似揽下所有嫌疑畏罪潜逃，但留下的人依旧会受你的影响。凯哥倒也算了，可那个女孩怎么办。你一日不判刑，她便一日洗脱不了嫌疑人的罪名。”

他转过身面向刘北山：“你们想光明正大站在阳光下，踏上这条路以后还怎么站在阳光下？”

这话着实把刘北山问懵了。

他既不希望陈念受责，却也不愿影响到王俊凯。或许正如森罗所言，王俊凯看在昔日的情分上对他伸出援手，甘愿承受后续的麻烦事。可他身为alpha的自尊却不允许接受这样的馈赠。

森罗话锋又转，直白点出了刘北山长久以来的疑惑：“小北哥，你知道为什么凯哥一直没标记我么？”

未等对方冷声开口，他便意犹未尽地说道：“因为我还没到18岁啊……”

刘北山的脑中迸发出“嗡”的一声轰鸣，森罗简略的话语令人不受控制地浮想联翩，如恶魔耳语般久久不去，还没来得及回过神来下一句话又接踵而至。

“你也对凯哥有意，是不是？可惜连你自己都不知道。不过现在说什么都迟了。”森罗收起了调笑的话语，轻咳了声道，“都是无聊的话，随口说说，小北哥你别挂在心上。我们快些走吧，再过两个巷子就到码头边了。”

他扭头朝着他抿嘴一笑：“马上就会结束了。”

06.

王俊凯应付完上门探访的警察后一直在等小森带好消息回来，然而小森迟迟未归，这令他心中大感不好。

“凯哥。”忐忑难安之时，小森微弱的声音冒了出来。王俊凯见状吃了一惊，他甚少见到小森这般狼狈的模样——后背的皮衣整个绽裂开来，裸露在外的皮肤上更是肉眼可见的青肿，嘴角还残留着一块尚未完全干涸的血口子。

“出什么事了！”

“我们在码头被条子逮住了。他们在通缉小北哥，一下子就认出他来。”小森捂着腹部疼痛难忍地说道，“对不起凯哥，我想拖延一下的，可是没办法……”

王俊凯静静摸着他的后背听他诉说，罕见地没有第一时间出言宽慰。小森一味地懊悔，等了很久才等来了alpha安慰的拥抱。

“没事了。”他听到alpha在耳畔幽幽地说道，“后面的事与我们无关了。”

刘北山的离开并没有给他们的生活带来什么影响。森罗照例在酒吧里工作，王俊凯逐渐放了点事交给他处理，大小也成了个说得上话的人物。

可他却隐约觉得疏离。王俊凯好像不对他微笑了。即使唇角一如既往地扬起，那潋滟的桃花眼底却没有往日的温情。这令森罗十分紧张不安。

——王俊凯察觉了什么？

森罗沉吟许久，忽然瞥见挂在墙上的日历，心中大致有了个主意。他一口气请了半个月的假，整日龟缩在自己的房间里闭门不出，连消息都不太回。

王俊凯奇怪这一点也不符合小森的性格，不多时便收到了家中一叙的邀请，称有私事想跟他说。他对谈话的内容略有揣测，不过见到小森的那刻什么猜测都烟消云散了。

“你怎么了？”王俊凯发现小森面上有一缕不自然的红，额上还贴着冰贴，似乎发烧了。

“有点着凉。”小森一直捂着口鼻不与他直接交谈，“进来坐。”

Omega牢牢裹着毯子蜷缩在沙发上，软弱无力可怜可爱到了极点。虽然因为感冒而声线干涸嘶哑，但依旧动听撩人。

“……有个条子一直在喊什么别连累‘陈念’，小北哥一听就不反抗了。”小森徐徐地向他转述那天发生的事情。

王俊凯听得微微蹙眉，未曾想到期间还发生过这些事，更不太明白为什么时至今日小森才委婉提起：“现在说这个做什么？”

小森咳了两声说道：“本来不想告诉你的，可最近总觉得凯哥你在生气。”

“你多心了。”王俊凯心不在焉地说道。他没发觉自己的异样，倒是觉得小森百般的不对劲。

“或许吧。”小森起身关上了透着一丝缝隙的窗户，披着毛毯给自己倒了杯水，慢悠悠地在屋里晃了起来。狭小的单人居并没有多大空间，不一会儿便晃到了门口。

“我总感觉你喜欢小北哥呢，怕你听到那些事会气得跳脚。”小森打趣般说道，“不过想想，你是alpha，小北哥也是alpha。Alpha和alpha怎么可能在一块呢？”

王俊凯不动声色地避开了这个问题：“话已经说完了，我该回去了。”

他的手还未接触门把，病弱的omega迅速扔下披风一口气攀附上了他的后背，一股浓郁的樱桃酒味立时势不可挡地窜进了alpha的鼻腔里。

——发情期！

王俊凯的大脑顿时一片混沌，几次三番想要打开那不知何时被扣上几重的门锁，可越是心慌意乱，手指越是不听使唤地颤抖。

“你这是干什么，快下来！”

“凯哥，我十八岁了。”小森恍若未闻，在他耳边呼着热气说道，“我已经长大了，可以被你标记了。”

“别胡闹……”王俊凯很想厉声反驳，但omega发情时的信息素来势汹汹，立刻充盈了房间的每个角落。

他早该有所察觉！

王俊凯闻惯了小森信息素的味道，误以为毯子下面泄露出的隐约信息素味是是身体虚弱不受控所致，归根结底却是小森有意遮掩自己的发情状态。

这家伙对自己的信息素操控自如，在酒吧里便能灵活运用如此手段诱使更多alpha支付高额的酒水钱。他在谈话之余一点点释放着不引人注目的气味，直到最后掀开毯子挑明一切……现在，整个房间都成了omega发情时最好的温床，像是锁住一只不收驯服的猎鹰般囚禁着他心仪的alpha。

森罗不停蹭着王俊凯后颈的腺体，肆无忌惮地释放出自己的味道，等待着alpha缴械投降的那一刻。他不会等太久，没有人能抵抗发情期omega的勾引。

“我没胡闹。我喜欢你。”森罗一鼓作气地轻笑道，“我说啊，还是香香软软的omega更好些吧。毕竟alpha和omega才是天造地设的一对呀。”

他的声音如同出没在狂风骤雨海域的塞壬海妖，诱使着水手冒着触礁的风险一亲芳泽。王俊凯低低嘶吼了一声，猛地转身将人扣在了房门上索吻。他血红色的眼底几乎理智全无，咆哮着露出那颗锋利的虎牙，仿佛一头彻头彻尾被欲望驱使的野兽，俨然放弃了所有抵抗，跪倒屈从在omega可怖的引诱之下。

森罗领着人回到床上，胡乱扒下了彼此蔽体的衣物。

发情期的第一次交媾甚至来不及耳鬓厮磨说些呢喃的情话，遵从本性的alpha就要将怒张的性器顶入那足够泥泞的甬道里。

可临到关头王俊凯突然犹豫了，低头怜惜地吻了吻这个胆大妄为的omega：“……会很疼。”

“我是omega，不是alpha。”森罗紧紧搂住了王俊凯的脖子，“像alpha占有omega那样，狠狠地标记我吧……”

当王俊凯的犬齿咬入颈后那块敏感的腺体时，森罗痛得浑身直打哆嗦。Alpha丑陋的齿印会在omega细嫩的脖颈上留下无法消除的烙迹，即使通过医学手段洗去标记，那牙痕也将永远深深扎根于血肉之中。

结印与洗去皆是刺骨的疼痛。从某些意义来说，omega的爱与恨，快乐与痛苦，统统来源于自己的alpha。

但森罗却在标记成功的瞬间迸发出了得逞的笑声，这让王俊凯恍惚有种自己才是被狩猎一方的错觉。

森罗是个omega，一个很特别的omega。他就像alpha狩猎omega那样狩猎着自己喜欢的alpha。

而在这场看似结局注定的倾轧之中，他是猎人，他才是猎物。

王俊凯怀抱着自己刚刚结成番的伴侣。俩人喘着气两两相望，静候下一次发情潮的到来。黑夜掩去了世间万物大半轮廓，只留下些许光线依稀照亮对方脸上餍足而理性的亢奋。森罗一点也没有迷失在狂热的发情中，但仍保有着初次标记后对alpha全身心的依恋。

“你不可以再标记其他的omega。”他听到自己余生唯一的爱人用前所未有的娇糯声线说着极致冰冷残酷的话语，“要想标记也没关系。你想标记谁，我就杀了谁。”

像是自己也被这夸张的说法惊吓到，森罗兀自笑了起来，又往王俊凯怀里钻了钻，嘴里嘀嘀咕咕宛如梦呓：“说着玩，别在意。杀人犯法，我才不会干呢。”

07.

四年后，即将出狱的刘北山迎来了一位预料之外的特别访客——实际他每个月的探视名额根本用不完，每个访客对他而言都很特别。

他琢磨着是提前出狱的陈念，还是从前过了交情的兄弟，唯独没想过王俊凯。而这次恰恰是王俊凯坐在了玻璃窗那头的椅子上。

王俊凯冲他笑了笑，示意他拿起电话。

刘北山愣了愣，忽而瞥见王俊凯无名指上晃得人眼晕的戒指，木然地接起了话筒。

“你还好么？小北？”

“都好。”他不知所措地说道。

四年时光说长不长，说短不短。期间王俊凯也托人送了东西进来，寄了不少钱，只是从未来探视过他。

小北憋了一肚子的话想问，可临了又什么也问不出口了。哪怕没有森罗从中作梗，他最终仍会选择自首。既然如此，是不是被森罗出卖又有什么意义呢，就算和王俊凯提了也无济于事。

“还没恭喜你结婚。”

“嗯，我和小森结成番了。”王俊凯看着他笑道。

“哦，恭喜你们。”小北说不出什么吉祥话，只干巴巴地重复着祝福。

王俊凯敲着桌子慢条斯理地说道：“等你和那个女孩碰面了，就要恭喜你们了。”

小北不置可否地扯了扯嘴角。

他们陆续寒暄了会儿。许是旧友重逢，王俊凯的话比从前多了些，小北默默地听着。听王俊凯和森罗的日常琐事，眼见对方眉梢洋溢的温情和幸福，仿佛自己也深受鼓舞。

他曾和陈念约好要走出去。但现在的黑街似乎与从前不大一样了，勉强可以作为暂时的歇脚处，反正他也不知道接下来该去哪儿。

“不要再回黑街了。”王俊凯一早猜准了他的打算，出乎意料地阻拦道，“那不是你该待的地方。我在你的户头上另外打了钱，拿着那笔钱走吧。”

小北怔愣地看着他，张了张嘴不知该说什么。

“你已经保护了你想保护的。既然有这样的机会，就不要再回来了，能从黑街顺顺利利地抽身而出不好么？”王俊凯语气一如往常温和，说的却是明明白白的否决。他有很多从属，也有很多兄弟，身边更是有了结成伴侣的漂亮的omega。

粗粝的alpha在另一个alpha身边讨不到任何长久的席位。既是拒绝，也是放逐。小北深吸一口气：“我知道了。”

王俊凯亦是卸下了心中的一块巨石，两两对视，再顾无言。最后他噙着笑意起身道别，不经意地移开眼神不去看那张饱经风霜的脸：“那么再见。”

等在车里的小森正玩着游戏，对他的进入并无做任何反应，甚至没有开口询问小北的状况，对一切表现的几乎漠不关心。明明之前得知他要来探视小北，一个劲儿地非要跟来。

王俊凯只觉得有趣，他已经不再记得过去那点朦胧的好感，而小森似乎对此耿耿于怀，那样果决的一个人在这方面却犹疑的要命。他一把抓过沉迷游戏的爱人，照着对方柔软的嘴唇狠狠咬了一口。

小森呼痛，舔了舔冒了血丝的嘴角，近乎狞笑着反扑了过去。王俊凯嗤笑起来，哄着人重新坐好，然后驱车往黑街驶去。

“好端端的发什么疯。”森罗漫不经心地问道，“小北哥说什么了？”

王俊凯摇了摇头：“没说什么。”他注视着前方的道路，嘴里低声喃喃，像是在自言自语：“我啊，太爱你了。”

听到这话的森罗并不意外，放下手机扭过头看他：“不。”

“嗯？”

“是我太爱你了。”说罢，小森又低下了头，继续手里尚未通关的游戏。他的嘴角不可遏制地上扬，凝结出一个快意的笑容来。

他笃定小北不会说任何话；而王俊凯，时隔四年之后，只会叹息地放服刑完毕的刘北山干干净净地远走高飞。一切都是他意料之中的结果。

讨生活最是不易。渴望的东西得想方设法伸手去拿，而非像笨蛋alpha一样傻傻的待在那里等。

王俊凯啊，不是你太爱我了，而是我太爱你了。

“你以后还会和小北哥见面吗？”他随意地问道。

“不会了。”王俊凯叹道，“他和咱们不是一路人……”

小森还来不及的点头回应，下一秒王俊凯的话却险些令他浑身一颤。

“……咱俩才是一路人。”王俊凯笑眯眯地说着，犹嫌不足地补问道，“现在高兴了吗？”

小森被这平淡无奇的话语惊出了一身冷汗，脑海中百转千回有无数揣测推断，无不例外是——他发现了！王俊凯发现了！

他深吸一口气，绞尽脑汁思索着解释开脱的说辞，正准备大胆迎上王俊凯冰冷严酷的审视，却意外发觉对方脸上并无苛责之意，嘴角依旧挂着既宠溺又无奈的笑，转瞬两眼发光，满意地亲了上去：“高兴了。”

王俊凯分出手轻轻摸了摸他的头：“高兴就好。”

他从一开始便知晓小森喜欢自己，也知道omega状似人畜无害的眼神里满是对小北的敌意。但他从未曾阻止，乐得静观其变。他欣赏小北的坚韧，也喜欢小森狂热甚至病态的爱。

四年前的那天晚上，小森身上的伤是伪造的。其实他也时刻注意着小森，那件皮衣自始至终都留在休息室里，直至omega返回重新穿上。他的身上有那样浓郁的属于自己的信息素气息，明显是穿上了自己的外套。

王俊凯深谙小森不会放过任何一个宣示主权的机会。

小北是被“出卖”的。或者说，是小森有意将小北带到了警察面前，小北顺势选择了自首。

但这无关紧要，小森对小北说了什么，出卖与否，自首与否，统统无关紧要。重要的是，小北选择护着那个女孩，而小森选择护着他。

今天是地狱，明天也是地狱。黑街里的日子，没有一天不是地狱。

小森是长在垃圾山顶汲取着地底黑暗腐败的养料盛放的最娇艳欲滴的红蔷薇。他是有毒的，旁人碰不得触不得，只能远远仰望肖想一二。

——他是那样漂亮，那样聪明，黑街的人怕是无人能出其右，却心甘情愿地留在他身边，陪着他往地狱里走。

他也愿意对等地沉溺在那样有病的任性和爱里。

落日刺眼灼目，森罗张开五指遮挡面前坠落的太阳，透过指缝的夕照去看自己无名指上与王俊凯如出一辙的戒指，意味深长地满足道：“以后会一直高兴了。”

-FIN-

Faust

2020/4/1

**Author's Note:**

> 其实还有AI的“你的CP开头结尾组一个故事”，抽到的是“真讨厌这个世界”和“我真是太喜欢你了”。  
> 本来是个四角恋故事，第四个角是陈念，由于众所周知的原因砍掉了。在四角恋的故事里，刘北山不掺和进王俊凯和小森的感情线，但现在他就是真的惨。  
> 关于谁才是超级大坏坏，我想了很久。思来想去还是让王俊凯来。他从始至终都知道小森对自己的感情，他喜欢小森却也对小北有好感。有点捧着瓜子坐在那儿“你们谁来接我回家我就跟谁走”的架势。  
> 小北是什么人，怎么可能主动出击，所以小森稳赢。  
> 后来王俊凯“意识”到不能当脚踩两条船的“渣男”，于是和小北断了线。【bushi】  
> 王俊凯心底摇摆不定的影响因素是小北很想走出去，而小森深谙黑街生存法则，愿意陪着王俊凯留下。  
> 要是小北不想出去，两个alpha没准真能擦出一点火花。但小北想出去，这就注定他俩不是一路人。  
> 王俊凯选择了小森，默许了小森在自己身上耍的小心机，也因为不再喜欢小北，不想为过去的事翻小森的旧账。  
> 而小森料定小北不会说多余的话。  
> 工具人刘北山实锤。


End file.
